borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:360: Looking for great combat rifle
Im looking for a better Combat Rifle than what I already have. Dahl AR War Stomper: 343 dmg, 90.0 acc, 15.0 rof, 12 mag, 2.0 zoom RoF has to be the same, 15.0. Mag must be 12 or 18.(21 if Raven) Ive got a few things for trading, they include: Maliwan HX340 Combustion Hellfire: 148 dmg, 92.8 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, x4 Incendiary ele Maliwan DL10 Pestilent Defilier: 747 dmg, 93.3 mag, 1.0 rof, 2 mag, x4 Corrosive ele, 2.3 zoom Jakobs BA15 Terrible Matador: 298x12 dmg, 30.7 acc, 0.5 rof, 2 mag, 2.7 zoom Jakobs DVL40 XX Fearsome Thunder: 944 dmg, 96.4 acc, 0.3 rof, 6 mag, 1.5x zoom Torgue RPG11 Steel Destructor: 1815 dmg, 88.8 acc, 0.8 rof, 1 mag, 1.9x zoom Vladof 660 Rifleman Class Mod: +42% dmg, +3 Assult, +3 Overload, +4 Impact, +180% Recoil Reduction S&S 650 Support Gunner Class Mod: +20 Regen, +3 Stockpile, +3 Impact, +3 Barrage, +39% Team Mag Size Dahl 650 Mercenary Class Mod: +56% dmg, +3 Quicksilver, +3 High Velocity, +3 Girl Power, +23 SMG Regen Pangolin PNG2-550XC Impentrable Fortified Shield: 1932 cap, 183 recharge All Level 6 Artifacts for all characters Tediore GRD30-B Genocide Guardian: 238 dmg, 94.6 acc, 7.7 rof, 12 mag, 1.4 zoom, 18 regen Tediore DEF11-B Terrible Defender: 125x9 dmg, 22.5 acc, 1.0 rof, 6 mag, 2.7 zoom, 18 regen Tediore EQ31-B Bloody Equalizer: 475 dmg, 88.1 acc, 1.6 rof, 6 mag, 3.7 zoom, 18 regen Jakobs AX300 XX Savage Masher: 216x7 dmg, 67.7 acc, 1.4 rof, 6 mag Hyperion RPG12.G Crimson Harpoon: 1195 dmg, 96.4 acc, 0.7 rof, 1 mag, 1.9 zoom Eridian 10001 Cannon: 1680 dmg, 91.7 acc, 0.4 rof, lvl 49 Eridian 110110 Ball Blaster: 210 dmg, 87.5 acc, 4.5 rof, lvl 49 Eridian 110100 Wave Blaster: 420 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.3 rof, lvl 49 Eridian 1001 Lightning: 560 dmg, 98.3 acc, 2.5 rof, lvl 49 Eridian 100 Thunder Storm: 280x8 dmg, 16.7 acc, 2.0 rof, lvl 49 Vladof TMP2 Mean Vengeance: 110 dmg, 90.4 acc, 12.7 rof, 17 mag Torgue HVY29 Shattering Mauler: 312 dmg, 88.3 acc, 5.7 rof, 48 mag Jakobs Sniper Class Mod: +90% critical dmg, +3 Focus, +4 Caliber, +3 Carrion Call, +15 ammo regen Jakobs GGN5 ZZ Long Skullsmasher: 200x6 dmg, 96.2 acc, 0.5 rof, 6 mag, 2.7 zoom Torgue 660 Rifleman Class Mod: +42% dmg, +3 Assult, +4 Overload, +3 Impact, +180% Recoil Reduction Also, I already know that Dudeman25 has a good one; 402 dmg, 90.4 acc, 15.0 rof, but he hasnt responded to his talk page. GT is LoZ4Ever 22:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I can help you out, I have a buch of machineguns if interested MY GT is AFRO SQUIRREL AFRO SQUIRREL 03:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Not really interested in machine guns to be honest. LoZ4Ever 22:53, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Added a few more things to trade with. LoZ4Ever 18:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I have two good stompers, one with a 2.4x scope (238 +100% dam), one with 2.0x (343 + 109% dam). I'm interested in that 1932 shield, my GT is "T Tom The Bomb". Deathcon_5 19:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that!! Ive updated the original post with this gun, always on the lookout for a great combat rifle. LoZ4Ever 22:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC)